Chucky (Reboot)
"I was broken, Andy. I couldn't make you smile. But I'm better now. I know how to make you happy now. Maybe you don't want to be happy. Maybe you're broken too! Maybe I need to open you up, and see what we're dealing with. I'M GONNA FIX YOU, ANDY!" --Chucky preparing to "save" his best friend. Chucky is a killer Buddi doll, whose programming was hacked to have no limitations. ''Child's Play'' (2019) Chucky is made in a Kaslan factory in Vietnam, where one of the employees, embittered by the abuse from his boss, shuts down all of the Buddi dolls’ safety and morality software before killing himself. After blackmailing one of her coworkers at Zed-Mart to get her son Andy an early birthday gift, Karen Barclay presents the Buddi doll to her son. While he is disinterested about the doll at first, Andy slowly warms up to the doll which christens itself Chucky. Unfortunately, Chucky slowly drifted into committing violent acts when Andy's pet cat scratches him. Seeing that the cat had hurt Andy, Chucky tries to strangle the cat to death in an effort of protecting his owner. Eventually, Andy befriends two kids, Falyn and Pugg, through their love of Chucky's behaviors. What starts off as fun quickly turns dark when Chucky notices Andy and his friends reacting pleasurably to watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, and he grabs a knife from the kitchen in a reenactment of the film. Thankfully, Andy and the others quickly disarm him, but it leads to Chucky cutting Andy with the knife. Chucky starts to torment Shane, Karen's boyfriend, climaxing in Shane threatening Andy and Andy's wish of him being gone from his life. When Shane returns home to his family, he is tasked with taking down the Christmas lights. Suddenly, he is kicked off his ladder, the resulting fall rendering both his ankles broken, and Chucky activates the tiller, slicing off his face before finishing him off with a knife after saying that "it was for Tupac". He then takes the face and presents it to Andy as a gift. Word of the death circulates throughout the town. Realizing it to have been Chucky's doing, Andy regretfully dismembers Chucky alongside Falyn and Pugg. After sending his body down the garbage chute, the apartment's electrician Gabe finds the Buddi doll and reassembles it, with selling it on the black market being the end goal. As he was now able to connect to the apartment's interface, Chucky giddily toys with Gabe before causing him to fall on a table saw killing him instantly. Chucky then makes Omar his new owner and upon hearing Doreen call Andy her new best friend, Chucky hijacks a Kaslan car and kills her personally after causing the car to crash. Andy tries to convince his mother of Chucky's murderous nature, but ultimately fails, resulting in Karen taking him along to her next shift at Zed-Mart in order to keep him nearby; while, at the same time, Detective Mike travels to the store as well, suspecting Andy to be the killer. However, Chucky takes control over the store, and hijacks numerous toys, including the other Buddi dolls, to kill off numerous employees and customers, while activating the lockdown sequence to trap everyone inside. Death Andy and his friends manage to reach the exit, but Chucky reveals that he has kidnapped Karen amidst the chaos and is planning to kill her, forcing Andy to return. Andy faces Chucky only to be knocked out by a second Buddi doll; and upon him awakening, Chucky prepares to "fix" him to make him happy again by cutting him open. Before this can happen, Andy frees his mother and stabs Chucky, who attempts to lunge at him before being shot by Mike and decapitated by Karen. Later, as paramedics tend to Karen, Mike and the other survivors, Andy and his friends further dismember Chucky's body in a nearby alleyway before setting it on fire, destroying him for good. Afterwards, Kaslan Corporation issues a mass recall of all Buddi dolls in the wake of Chucky's killing spree and places them into storage. However, one of the dolls begins to malfunction inside its box, bearing the same red eyes as Chucky. Murders Committed by Chucky # Rooney - Throat slit. # Shane - Legs broken and fall off the ladder, stabbed in the chest, and decapitated by a lawnmower. # Gabe - Leg sawed off, and sawed from groin to chest by a table saw. # Doreen Norris - Car hijacked and crashed, then stabbed repeatedly. # Wes - Stabbed in the neck, then stabbed in the chest by a drone strapped with knives. # Detective Willis - Bitten in the throat with a controlled Buddi 2 doll. Gallery RebChucky9.png|Chucky with Andy in Child's Play. AndyChucky1.png|Chucky with Andy in Child's Play. RebChucky3.png|Chucky in Child's Play. RebChucky5.png|Chucky in Child's Play. RebChucky13.jpg|Chucky in Child's Play. AndyChucky2.png|Chucky playing a game with Andy in Child's Play. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play Reboot Characters